1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting structure for mounting in a condition wherein a press component is pressed elastically against a pressed article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounted for example on the photoconductive drums equipped in copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and other electrophotographic-type image forming devices are components such as cleaning blades for the removal of residual toner attached to the surface of the photoconductive drum and rubbing rollers for polishing of the surface of the photoconductive drum. In such a case, the photoconductive drum constitutes a pressed article, and the cleaning blades and rubbing rollers constitute press components. The cleaning blades and rubbing rollers are mounted in a state of elastic pressing against the surface of the photoconductive drum.
Conventionally, in such a component mounting structure wherein a press component is mounted such that the press component and pressed article are in a state of mutual elastic pressing, positioning of the press component in a fixed position with respect to the pressed article involves an mounting worker adjusting the position of a fixing section provided on the press component relative to the pressed article, thus determining the degree of pressing. Examples thereof are the structures of JP 2000-75753 and JP 2004-302268.
With the above-described conventional technology, however, there is a danger that the fixing position of the press component with respect to the pressed article may vary depending on the mounting worker. In addition, the conventional technology has a disadvantage in the form of skill being required in order to accurately mount the pressed article and the press component in state of mutual pressing at a prescribed pressing force.